Don't Let Me Crying
by Madam.Owl
Summary: La reacción de Kuroo ante la muerte de Kenma.


El clima cambio paulatinamente, pero no fue ese el típico cliché en el que el mismo se solidarizaba contigo y lloraba tu dolor. No. Esta vez las nubes ligeramente grises se abrieron para dar paso a varios rayos de sol que iluminaban el rededor con su calidez, dibujando motitas de colores que flotaban como pequeñas hadas que revoloteaban, ajeno a todo lo que se suscitaba en ese momento.

Sus labios morados y agrietados palidecieron al formar una línea recta, un fino surco, en su rostro lloroso. Y entonces pudo sonreír un poco.

Los ángeles le daban la bienvenida.

Ese pensamiento le hizo quedarse con la mente en blanco, y tuvo unos segundos de paz antes de que el dolor volviera.

Le oprimía.

Lo sofocaba.

No podía.

No se supone que las desgracias pasaran a la gente buena, pero, ¿Cómo no esperar que un tierno cachorrito fuera arrollado por no mirar a ambos lados de la calle? Esa pregunta carecía de sentido, como el pensamiento inicial.

Las cosas simplemente pasaban. No le pasaban a él, por ser él. No le pasaban a ella por ser ella.

Simplemente era un curso natural. O asi estaba escrito. O se lo busco. ¡Quizá hasta los dioses habían conspirado para que eso sucediera! Pero sin causas. Sin una razón más que estar aburridos. Y esa sería una injusticia, pero al menos tenia a alguien a quien echarle la culpa.

Fue curioso lo que paso. Y si tan sólo no lo hubiera dejado salir, si tan sólo le hubiera hecho quedarse ahí, a su lado, seguro. Ese tierno cachorrito no se habría ido al cielo.

Kenma y él llevaban años juntos, desde que el introvertido chico peli teñido se hubo mudado a la casa contigua a la suya, en un barrio tranquilo.

Empezaron jugando vóley, vaya que le había costado hacerle hablarlo. Cada vez que se acercaba a ese árbol donde siempre estaba sentado, con una consola en las manos, como agazapado.

Precisamente a la espera de que Kuroo llegase a molestarlo y decirle que jugara con él, Kozume huía como si le hubiesen prendido fuego en el trasero.

Y vaya que le daba gracia, pero no le hacía menos tierno.

Hasta que una vez tuvo su oportunidad, cuando unos niños un par de años mayores que Kenma le molestaban, al parecer por estar siempre retraído y con la consola en las manos, ignorando a todo aquel que le hablase, y a los brabucones no les gustaba ser ignorados. Llego y llamo su atención, plantándose imponente frente a Kozume para poder dar la cara por él.

El ser un intento de héroe le había costado una mejilla morada y sangre en la nariz antes de que se acercara el guardia del parque donde siempre jugaban y llamara a sus padres. Le costó mucho trabajo hacer que dejase de llorar, pero satisfecho estaba, por que lloraba por él y no por su consola rota.

Desde entonces, hablar con Kenma se había hecho más fácil; el pequeño gatito se mostraba más accesible a compartir su espacio con él, aunque siempre se mantenía a una pequeña distancia. Sus mamás se habían hecho amigas desde que los recogieron en la oficina del parque, y llevaban a uno u otro a casa para que pudieran jugar mientras ellas platicaban.

Poco a poco había ido introduciendo a Kenma a su mundo, enseñándole a jugar vóley aun contra los perezosos deseos del menor, viendo partidos juntos, durmiendo hasta tarde por platicar de los jugadores que admiraba. Y claro, ellos jugaban seguido en la consola que tenía Kenma en su casa.

Pero no tan seguido, pues siempre lo arrastraba con él. Le hacía seguirlo a cazar insectos, jugar atrapadas o simplemente a ver las estrellas y platicar sobre las formas que tenían las nubes. Kuroo tenía mucho que decir, y Kenma siempre le escuchaba. Ambos se entendían.

Lograron aprender a entenderse, a leer el lenguaje corporal que tenían ambos, a ver a través de una mentira.

Fueron juntos a la secundaria, pero cuando Tetsurou tuvo que entrar al bachillerato, el primer año, apenas lo veía. Entraba antes que Kenma, y salía después de él. Las tareas eran estresantes y a veces le dejaban muchas, y empeoraba por el club de vóley al cual había entrado.

En ese momento se arrepentía de no haber entrado un año después a la escuela y acompañar a Kenma en cada ciclo escolar de sus vidas, de haber estado juntos más tiempo.

Los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas de sólo pensar en que no lo tenía junto a él jamás. Que no envejecerían juntos como habían prometido. Que no lo vería caminar hacia el altar donde lo esperaría ansioso, y donde calmarían sus nervios al tomar sus manos fuertemente.

Dio otro sorbo a la botella de ron que había estado bebiendo por un rato, apoyado en la pared mientras veía una fotografía de su hermosa sonrisa retratada mientras Kuroo besaba su mejilla con ternura. Estaba encerrado. Las luces apagadas y las cortinas cerradas para evitar que la luz entrara. Ya no había más luz. La luna que lograba iluminar su vida ya no estaba más en ese mundo. Ya no podría verle huraño por las mañanas, reacio por comenzar otro día en la universidad. No comería con él ni le robaría besos mientras se cepillaban los dientes. No probaría sus labios, ni marcaria su cuerpo. Ni lo volvería a reclamar como suyo como tanto le gustaba hacer.

Ya no habría más de eso… porque simplemente Kozume Kenma ya no existía en ese mundo. Se lo habían arrebatado. Lo había dejado ir, literalmente. Era su culpa.

Kenma se tenía que apresurar en entregar un trabajo a uno de los maestros, era de ese quisquilloso profesor que le amargaba la vida a sus estudiantes y presionándolos hasta el límite. Y Kuroo sabía que su gatito estaba estresado por esa asignatura en especial.

En ese momento quizá fue eso lo que no le dejo detenerlo con tanto ahínco para que se quedase con él.

— ¿Llevas todo? ¿El celular? ¿Cargador portátil? —Había preguntado como por enésima vez, ajustando la bufanda de cuadros rojos en el cuello de su novio, ambos en el vano de la puerta cerrada.

No importaba la edad que tuviera, Kenma seguía perdiéndose por ir distraído con algún juego, y eso le irritaba a Kuroo, pero era más preocupación que otra cosa. Por lo que siempre que el menor salía, le repetía esas preguntas como un mantra. Tenía harto a Kozume, pero al menos le funcionaba y ocasionalmente se regresaba por algo que había dejado de lado.

—Llevo todo. Kuro, es tarde.

— ¿Tienes que ir hoy? El clima es una mierda, te va a hacer daño. Espera y más tarde te llevo yo en el auto —Intento convencerlo de nuevo a que se quedas y cenaran de una vez juntos, pero de nuevo, Kenma se había negado.

—Tengo y quiero entregarlo ya. No está lloviendo tanto, volveré en un rato —Y se había parado sobre las puntas de sus pies, asi como tanto amaba que hiciera, a besarle los labios en forma de despedida.

De haber sabido que ese era el último beso que recibiría de él, entonces le habría obligado a quedarse. A aferrar su pequeño cuerpecito a sus brazos y no dejarlo ir jamás.

Lo habría recluido en la habitación que ambos compartían, encadenado a la cama y no dejar que nadie más lo viera. Que nadie más le molestara. Se tomó la cabeza con las manos, dejando caer la botella medio vacía en el suelo y comenzó a sollozar.

Llamo por segunda vez consecutiva al celular de su novio. No le contestaba, y la lluvia había empeorado considerablemente hasta convertirse en un aguacero.

Cuando al fin entro la llamada, escucho los ruidos ahogados de la lluvia y su respiración en el auricular.

— ¿Kenma? ¡Kenma! ¿Dónde estás? —Cuestiono aliviado de que le contestara, mirando por la ventana del apartamento. La universidad estaba cerca, por eso lo habían adquirido, por lo que no debía tardar tanto.

—Estoy cruzando el parque que está cerca, no tardare en llegar. ¿Qué hay de cenar? —Su voz sonaba temblorosa, seguramente por el frio. Pero aun asi le alivio oírla, estaba bien.

—Hice caballa asada, y te prepare la tarta de manzana que te prometí por haber terminado el trabajo a tiempo —Le dijo, y casi pudo ver esa hermosa sonrisa que se posaba en sus labios cada vez que escuchaba sobre su postre favorito.

—Eso suena genial. Prepara chocolate también, me estoy conge…

Su voz se cortó. Hubo un sonido de derrape en el asfalto, el claxon y un estrepito que ahogo un grito.

Un grito de Kenma…

Se asustó. Demasiado. Llamo a Kenma a gritos pero la comunicación se había cortado. Tardo fracciones de segundo en reaccionar. Apenas pudo ponerse los zapatos antes de correr hacia donde su novio había dicho que se encontraba.

Ninguno llego a tiempo. Ni la ambulancia… ni Kuro.

Y Kenma falleció en ella, intentando ser salvado. Tomando su mano, mirándole durante sus últimos segundos de vida.

Tendido en la camilla, con el respirador en la boca y una fuerte contusión en la cabeza. Con el ojo derecho cerrado por la sangre que lo surcaba.

Pudo ver bajo la mascarilla su última sonrisa antes de oír el pitido que indicaba su corazón se había detenido, y su mano volverse pesada entre las propias.

Después de ello no recordaba más que a si mismo desgarrándose la garganta por llamar a gritos a Kenma, y despertar en una habitación de hospital con Bokuto, Akaashi y su madre ahí en la habitación.

El resto era historia.

Le habían organizado el funeral más bonito, pequeño, familiar, pero con muchas lágrimas de por medio.

Bokuto había estado a su lado en todo momento, tomándole el hombro y limpiando sus lágrimas. El entierro fue menos lúgubre, porque el sol salió y les calentó las frías mejillas por el llanto.

—Kuroo-san… despierta —Sintió una mano molesta remover su hombro. No quería abrir los ojos. Quería seguir durmiendo, no tenía ganas de enfrentarse al mundo, no sin su precioso gatito iluminando sus días con su sola presencia. Se acurruco más en su sitio, abrazando la botella de vodka e ignorando el resoplido que oyó tras él —Tienes que levantarte, apestas. Anda.

Kuroo negó, y se mantuvo en su sitio en la cama que solía compartir con su gatito, en su lado de la misma, y los brazos flexionados hacia arriba, asi como los acomodaba cuando le abrazaba. Con sus ojos entreabiertos, vacíos. Mirando la mismísima nada.

Ya nada tenía sentido, ni siquiera el canto de las aves en su ventana le parecía atractivo. Antes siempre veía las cosas de la mejor manera. Siempre encontraba su lado positivo, y sonreía ante todo. Si tenía un problema lo solucionaba solo, no le gustaba que nadie lo viese mal.

Pero ya nada de eso importaba. Ya no tenía a la persona que más quería a su lado. No podría estar con él jamás. No de nuevo.

—Por favor… ponte de pie, come algo. Estoy seguro que Kozume no querría que…

— ¡¿Y tú qué sabes lo que Kenma querría?!—La mención de su gatito a los labios de Tsukishima le hizo exaltarse, levantándose de repente y encarándolo. Mostrando su rostro demacrado, las ojeras bajo sus ojos rojos y vacíos. Apretando los costados de la cama. Cuando vio al rubio de lentes retroceder algo sorprendido pudo reaccionar también, bajo la cabeza debido al mareo —… lo siento —Susurro tomándose la cabeza con la mano, encogiéndose en sí mismo.

Tsukishima se mostró más sereno, comprendía el estado en el que estaba, asi que no se molestó.

Entre Bokuto, Akaashi y Tsukishima se habían estado turnando para poder ir a ver el estado de Kuroo, intentando que este comiera algo o que hablara siquiera, que no les respondiera con monosílabos o aparentara estar dormido. Y cada vez que iban, después del mes que paso desde la muerte de Kenma, Kuroo tenía más y más botellas de alcohol esparcidas en el suelo, y ninguno tenía idea de cómo las conseguía si nadie lo había visto salir.

Su estado era más preocupante cada vez, pero ninguno dejaba de esforzarse por hacer que su amigo saliese adelante.

—Te he traído algo de comida… deja de ser un idiota descuidado y ven a alimentarte —Como su amigo y… como alguien que gustaba de él, no le gustaba verlo asi de mal. Era deplorable el estado en el que se encontraba, pero también razonable. Nadie se imagina en ese lugar hasta que le pasa —Ponte algo más de ropa y baja.

Le pidió esta vez con voz amable, y no sin antes dar un último vistazo a su figura considerablemente más delgada, volvió sobre sus pasos y camino hasta la cocina.

Esa casa estaba limpia más por su mano y la de Akaashi, de lo contrario sería un desastre como lo era el cuarto de Kuroo. Le pesaba no saber cómo ayudarlo, que Tetsurou no se dejase ayudar, que se cierre cuando nunca desde que lo conocía lo había visto hacerlo.

Era un desperdicio que una bella y excepcional persona perdiera su brillo.

Por una parte, odiaba de nuevo a Kozume por dejarlo asi.

Eso decía, pero aun asi siempre le daba sus respetos en el altar que estaba en la pequeña sala, y le preguntaba en su mente si algún día liberaría a Kuroo de sus sentimientos, si dejaría algo que amar.

Ya había terminado de poner la mesa para dos personas, con algo de curry y arroz además de una sopa para que le cayera mejor. El día estaba igual de gris que el resto de los demás días anteriores, apenas saliendo el sol un rato y luego se ocultaba perezosamente.

Y habían pasado varios minutos desde que dejo a Kuroo solo. Se extrañó, frunció el ceño y se levantó a ir a su habitación y buscarlo. No estaba en la cama.

Por inercia fue a la ventana, pero la habían asegurado asi que era imposible que saltase.

Entonces una arcada en el baño le hizo correr hacia ahí, y entrar para ver a un Tetsurou inclinado sobre el retrete, vomitando, una botella de ron que se seguía derramando a sus pies y un frasco de pastillas abierto.

El maldito se había intentado suicidar.

Mientras le veía regurgitar llamo a urgencias, pidió una ambulancia. Después se inclinó a acariciar su espalda. Apretó los labios, impotente.

—Las vomitaste inmediatamente después de tomarlas… ¿Por qué?

Kuroo estaba recostado en la camilla de hospital, mirando a su costado, a través de la ventana. Akaashi y Bokuto habían ido a la cafetería después de haber visto a Kuroo despertar y corroborado su estado.

—Creí que querías morir —Continuo Tsukishima, sintiendo su estómago revolverse al recordar el como el alma se le había ido a los pies al pensar que se había dañado de otra manera.

—Creía lo mismo —Su voz ronca y susurrante le devolvió a la realidad, y alzo la mirada para fijarla en la figura del pelinegro tendido en la cama, con atención. No dijo nada porque pensó que Kuroo querría continuar, y asi lo hizo: — pensé que no quería vivir en un mundo sin él… sin su sonrisa…pero me di cuenta que sólo no sé vivir sin él. Pase toda mi vida compartiéndolo todo con Kenma que no tengo la menor idea de cómo hacerlo solo —Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta cuando vio las lágrimas de Kuroo salir de sus ojos, rodando por su nariz hasta caer en la almohada —. Y también… me di cuenta que quiero vivir, quiero cumplir nuestros sueños, cuidar lo que él dejo —Su voz de por si ronca se convirtió en un desagradable tono desafinado por el nudo que residía en su garganta. Agarro aire —… vivir por mí.

Tsukishima se permitió esbozar una media sonrisa llena de comprensión, y se acercó a él, tomando su mano para poder apretarla cariñosamente.

Bokuto y Akaashi, detrás de la puerta, se veían con alivio y conmoción, con los labios apretados y un nudo en sus gargantas cuando escucharon los sollozos bajitos y ásperos de su amigo.


End file.
